Work For Idle Hands
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: King Bard carries so many worries, especially now his council want his eldest daughter Sigrid betrothed in a way to best benefit Dale. Sigrid carries her own worries and is determined to cut back her Da's. There's a trade agreement between Erebor and Dale; Sigrid and Fili begin using it.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing_

* * *

 **WORK FOR IDLE HANDS**

It took many long meetings between Elves of Mirkwood, Dwarves of Erebor and Men of Dale but within a year there was a trade agreement between them. Every week, goods were delivered or sent across water and through forest to cities that would pay for what was received. Money was exchanged between the three races and kept careful account of.

Sometimes it was not just goods delivered. Sigrid's Da received frequent letters from King Thranduil. Sigrid enjoyed how the letters eased her father's shoulders and smoothed out his expression, she even enjoyed when they did the opposite. To see her Da like that, so moved, it was something Sigrid hadn't seen in great detail for many years now.

She kept a neat account of each delivery. She had written a letter once to the Mountain, asking if there was any clothing that could be spared or indeed any wool. Not everyone in Dale was well-covered and the weather was getting colder. Most women brought every scrap of clothing to Dale's town hall daily and took turns to sew and mend and wash while there were others still that knitted with what they could to create something new and warm. It had been Sigrid's idea and it fell to her to organise and maintain it. She enjoyed it; even as the town's council, advisors to her Da, made it known that she had other duties too because she should be betrothed soon. She was a princess now and they would use that for Dale. Sigrid didn't forget that but she chose to focus beyond it, beyond her own fears of marrying a stranger, maybe someone who wouldn't let her see her family much again, because there was too much else to immediately worry about. Her Da worried enough about it anyway.

 _ **Delivered from Erebor to Dale**_ _  
Two dozen tobacco casks to be sent for refilling.  
Three boxes of work from the Mountain blacksmiths to be sold in the cities of Men across the water, a list of cities, contacts and contracts included.  
Letters to the Blue Mountains.  
A parcel containing several slightly worn and frayed shirts and breeches, with a note pinned to one of them stating that by order of Prince Fili the contents of the parcel were for Princess Sigrid's warming endeavour. The blanket was for the princess herself._

Blanket? Sigrid carefully folded the clothing and sent Tilda with it to the hall. There hadn't been a blanket, only the parcel wrapping which was an enormous piece of fur. It was soft to the touch. Sigrid wondered what kind of animal it had once belonged to. It looked and felt like something out of her Da's stories. Prince Fili had sent it to her. The kindness of the gesture made Sigrid swallow. She reached to touch the edge of the fur more than once, and matched it with a touch to her own hair.

 _ **Delivered from Dale to Erebor  
**_ _One casket of fresh fish.  
A dozen full tobacco casks and a note demanding payment before delivery of the second dozen.  
One green shirt with a neatly-mended hem for Captain Tauriel, with a note from Princess Sigrid telling Tauriel of the news of Dale's progress, how her siblings were and that the shirt had been found during the Princess's work with the women of Dale and that it had reminded the Princess of Captain Tauriel. Princess Sigrid did not know if Dwarven clothes would fit Captain Tauriel so she thought the shirt might be of use.  
A brief letter from Princess Sigrid to Prince Fili thanking the prince for the clothing parcel sent before. They'd all been mended and patched and the people of Dale were very grateful for them. The note also thanked Prince Fili for the fur blanket; it was the warmest the Princess had ever owned and both she and Tilda fitted under it. She couldn't imagine the size of the animal it'd once belonged to._

Tilda liked to wrap herself in the blanket, baring her teeth and making her hands like claws, whooping that she was a terrible beast, and Bain who had been learning now to use a sword, chased her, shouting that he'd slay the beast and protect his people. Their Da watched with a small smile and Sigrid sewed with steady cracked hands and smiled too, tucking away the kindness of the gift and its provider for later.

 _ **Delivered from Erebor to Dale  
**_ _Three boxes of fine metal toys.  
Another dozen empty tobacco casks with an emphatic letter that money had been paid and that two dozen casks of tobacco were now owed.  
Four fur blankets for the people of Dale.  
A letter from Captain Tauriel to Princess Sigrid, thanking her for the thoughtful gift of the green shirt, relaying news of Prince Kili and his brother and King Thorin who was still not permitted to leave the healing rooms despite being awake now for some weeks. Captain Tauriel stated that Sigrid's stitching had been admired by Prince Kili and several other Erebor Dwarves, and that there was interest in a trade for her mending skills._

Sigrid smiled reading Tauriel's letter, she could hear the Elf's warm even tone and how she might say some of it. It'd been months since Tauriel had left Dale for the Mountain but she was missed by Sigrid's family. Tilda scrambled onto Sigrid's lap and with Sigrid's prompting, began sounding out the words. Bain was cleaning and sharpening his sword the way he'd been taught but he was eagerly listening too. It sounded like Tauriel and Kili were standing strong beside each other. Sigrid's Da had said before, when talking about their Ma, that having someone to stand with you, to face the world together, it was a rare gift. Having someone to stand with, that sounded...strong, warm.

She showed the fur blankets to her Da and suggested that each one be given to a family in Dale, ones with young children. She was willing to organise mending for Erebor, if more fur blankets were given in exchange. Her Da brought her idea to his council; it wasn't argued.

 _ **Delivered from Dale to Erebor  
**_ _One drawing for Prince Kili from Princess Tilda  
Two crates of fresh fish  
One dozen full tobacco casks, with a note stating firmly that there was still a debt for a dozen full casks yet to be paid.  
A letter from Princess Sigrid, to Prince Fili and his council, thanking them for the fur blankets which young Dale families were finding a comfort and barrier against the cold. More would be a boon, perhaps the Princess could see to mending clothes for the Mountain? She already organised it for Dale, there was a system for the town and she could see to making the Mountain part of it. She cautioned that the sewing might take a little time, what with learning how to work with Dwarven clothing and the cold. There was a lot of laundry to be done in Dale and it affected the hands that did it. But they would work hard for the Mountain._

Sigrid was quite used to how red and cracked her hands became during the cold season. It happened to most in Dale; fisherman and wife and child. So she was used to working with them like that, used to working with the pain and trying to ease it with a crush of herbs and oil. She remembered her Ma making it; Sigrid had helped crush yellow seed pods and purple petals and had watched as her Ma had rubbed the mixture into her own sore skin. Her Da still looked sad whenever he smelled it. No, not sad, like he was looking at something far away. Sigrid made the mixture for his hands too. He was King of Dale but he helped with the last of the building repairs as much as anyone. He'd still work on the water if he could but there was so much else to do and his council were insistent also. He tried to hide from his children how heavy the worries were that he carried now and how they hurt him but Sigrid saw.

 _ **Delivered from Erebor to Dale**_ _  
A very thick sheaf of papers tied with formidable string.  
One crate filled with bags of metal jewellery for sale.  
Two large sacks of clothing for repair and a note of thanks from Prince Fili.  
Five small wooden tubs of a strong-smelled salve, with a note from Prince Fili to Princess Sigrid, explaining that the salve was Dwarven-design and make, create for hands sore from mining and smithing. He hoped it would ease her pain and the pain of the people of Dale._

The Dwarven salve smelled so strong that many people refused to use it, until Sigrid used some on her own hands and felt the pain quieten. It worked much deeper than anything in Dale. Sigrid made sure that everyone who needed it had access to the salve. Some might be bartered or sold away but the hope was that any who needed it would find relief. It was a very thoughtful, personal, gift. Payment for the mending?

Sigrid sorted through the sacks of Dwarven clothing and found a lot of weather-worn leather and thick sturdy fabrics. But there were also shirts with beautiful stitched patterns. They caught at Sigrid's memories, reminding her of the gems that Fili had worn in his hair. When she set her mind firmly on him; Fili saw a blur of fair plaits as he'd moved with his swords and the rattle of beads and jewels, his concern for his brother and how warm he'd been when he'd pressed her away from danger. He'd been like a furnace.

Sigrid's Da had come to see her earlier that day, to talk about a meeting with the council and how they kept talking about a betrothal for her and what it could mean for Dale. They were determined to continue Dale's build back to stability and then greatness and believed that a betrothal for Sigrid could be a great help in that. Sigrid's Da wasn't happy – he'd told Sigrid that he wanted her happy in any marriage made and treated well. Sigrid had held his hand, grateful but her mind had spun quickly. The council wouldn't stop asking; betrothals helped strengthen kingdoms. Of course Sigrid wanted happiness, like her parents, but she wanted to help Dale and her Da, to lift that preoccupying heavy worry from him. Sigrid touched the fur blanket, then her hair again.

 _ **Deliveries from Dale to Erebor**_ _  
One crate of fresh fish.  
One sack of repaired clothing, including a fine white shirt with embroidered stitchwork that formed a pattern and contained hidden mending, folded around a letter for Prince Fili from Princess Sigrid, noting that half of the mending work was done and hoping it suited. She thanked the Prince for the salve and hoped that the white shirt fitted him well enough. If it didn't, she could unpick and try again.  
One letter to Captain Tauriel from Princess Sigrid, stating greetings from Dale, from Princess Tilda and Prince Bain, and asking after Prince Kili, especially his troubles with the council. Also Dale could provide wool jumpers for the Mountain, for more fur blankets perhaps?_

The rest of the Dwarven clothing was soon finished. The Dale style would probably seem very plain to the Dwarves who seemed to be used to a grandness in a lot of their clothes. There were bright beads and silvery thread and golden patterns. Sigrid didn't even try to match that.

Her hands were less sore now and the fur blanket was tucked around her knees as she worked. She wouldn't let her mind dwell there; Marie had said she would call on Sigrid soon for advice and one of the knitters had promised to bring over several sweaters that she'd sworn she'd finish before nightfall along with some needles for Sigrid for try.

 _ **Deliveries from Erebor to Dale  
**_ _Two boxes of metal toys for sale.  
One dozen empty tobacco casks accompanied by a letter detailing how a few Dwarves who still lived in the Blue Mountains would be visiting soon, to collect the owed tobacco that had certainly been paid for.  
One sack of clothing for repairs with a note from Prince Fili to Princess Sigrid, thanking her for the fine mending work on the clothing returned to the Mountain and especially for the white shirt which fit him well and made him the envy of the Mountain. He was honoured she'd thought of him and asked if perhaps she and others in Dale could create something warmer too as the winds blew through the Mountain fiercely now, even with the furnaces lit. Only if there was time in Dale for such an endeavour. Fur blankets would be sent in due course.  
One letter from Captain Tauriel to Princess Sigrid, sending greetings to the Princess and her family and reporting that Prince Kili was still limping and the only dangers he faced were the ones he posed to himself thanks to his rigorous arguments with the council and his uncle, the King Under the Mountain who all opposed his betrothal to Captain Tauriel. The Captain went on to say that she still wore betrothal beads in her hair, alongside the courting beads Kili had made her himself. It was how Dwarves courted; to make something beautiful for their intended to wear. Captain Tauriel stated that she had support from Princess Dis, the Princes' mother, who saw political prosperity in Kili's choice. Captain Tauriel hoped to visit Dale soon._

Sigrid read the letter twice and then focused on her knitting needles. The rhythmic clicking had fast become a comfort and help to her as lines of woven wool formed; in dark green and gold. She could hear her Da and Bain talking just outside as their swords clashed. Bain was a fair hand with a blade now, more than half the men of Dale were. They weren't soldiers, but with blades and the hooked staffs they used to drag nets in, they were surer of their strength. Dale had not just been rebuilding its walls.

Sigrid would tell her Da, Tilda and Bain that Tauriel might visit soon. Tilda would shriek with delight. It'd been some time since they'd seen her last, since she'd left for the Mountain. Her red hair must be full of beads now, clicking with her every deliberate move. Sigrid wondered how Kili had made them, when he'd been so close to death and was now helping his uncle rule under the Mountain. That was great dedication and care.

Sigrid continued to knit, making sure to form wide shoulders and shorter sleeves. Fili had said that the white shirt had fit him well. Sigrid would try to make this fit well too. Her hands stayed steady and kept her thoughts and heartbeat equal to them. This was her plan; for Dale and for her Da. She brushed fingers through her hair, picking out Tilda's high loud voice as she joined her brother outside, wanting to learn the sword too.

 _ **Deliveries from Dale to Erebor  
**_ _Four crates of fresh fish  
One sack of repaired clothing.  
One knitted jumper with a letter from Princess Sigrid for Prince Fili, relaying her pleasure at hearing he'd liked the shirt and hoping that he would like this jumper too which she had knitted for him. She hoped he liked the colours she'd chosen._

 _ **Deliveries from Erebor to Dale  
**_ _Two sacks of clothing for mending.  
Three crates of metal tools for sale.  
One small metal box with a note marking it as intended for Princess Sigrid, containing a metal and carved wood hair clasp. The design was like a raven. The note thanked the Princess for the jumper; it was warm and fit Prince Fili very well. It was exactly what he needed. He hoped she liked the gift he made her. He looked forward to hearing from her._

The wood and metal felt warm in Sigrid's hand. The raven's eyes were black and shiny. Sigrid touched a hand to her hair. Her heartbeat felt faster than knitting needles. This was good. It was overwhelming. She looked at the raven, at the design so like the birds that were loyal to the Mountain and that carried messages far and wide. She composed a letter to Tauriel.

 _ **Delivers from Dale to Erebor**_ _  
One crate of fresh fish.  
A letter for Captain Tauriel from Princess Sigrid, sending greetings to her and to Prince Kili and asking after his health. The Princess also asked after Prince Fili, he'd been very kind to Dale and had sent Princess Sigrid a very thoughtful gift; a hair clasp made of metal and wood, in return for the jumper Princess Sigrid had knitted for him._

Sigrid applied herself to her work rigorously. She knitted more and more and listened to her Da as he related his meetings to her and Bain and came to important decisions. Bain was learning to be King as his Da learned too. He wasn't carrying the weight their Da did though; his face didn't have deep creases and he slept well and he didn't look at Sigrid like he worried about her most of all. Sigrid was surer every day that she was making the right choice.

Tilda was getting better with a blade and watched avidly and joined in when she was allowed as the men in Dale continued learning. Sigrid cooked and hemmed shirts and helped any who came knocking at the brand new door of the too-big house Sigrid and her family now lived in. They were her family's people and she would do all she could to see them safe and well again.

She knitted, her thoughts settling into lines like the wool, and looked up at the Mountain, wondering. **  
**

 _ **Delivers from Erebor to Dale**_ _  
A dozen empty tobacco casks for refilling.  
Six letters to the Blue Mountains.  
Two baskets of mending.  
One letter from Captain Tauriel to Princess Sigrid, relating that Prince Kili was suffering from fevers but that Oin was not deeply concerned. It was something to do with how the Prince's leg was healing. Captain Tauriel stated that she had seen Prince Fili making the hair clasp he had sent to Princess Sigrid and that it was fine work; part of the Mountain for the Princess. She hoped for blessings for them both, for Prince Kili's happiness was tied to his brother's and Captain Tauriel wished for the same for Princess Sigrid and her family. Prince Fili often wore the white shirt and jumper that Princess Sigrid had made him._

Tilda gathered a bundle of the weed that Tauriel had used before in Laketown for healing and packed it carefully into a box. Then Sigrid spent several hours making up one of the thick stews that her Ma had always made during the coldest months when lungs got damp and everyone coughed. The smell alone made Sigrid feel better. She hoped it would do something for Kili. She filled a pot and covered it tightly, securing the lid firmly. In the silence afterwards, she touched a hand to the homemade raven sat firmly amongst her hair, keeping her face clear.

 _ **Delivers from Dale to Erebor**_ _  
A dozen full tobacco casks.  
One pot of hot stew and one box of healing plants, both for Prince Kili. A note addressed to him was signed from Princesses Sigrid and Tilda, wishing him better health.  
One letter for Prince Fili from Princess Sigrid, thanking him for the beautiful gift. It made her smile when her fingers caught on it and Princess Tilda liked to catch sight of the shiny black eyes. She often tried to count how many ravens she saw fly to and from the Mountain. Princess Sigrid hoped the gifts she had sent would help Prince Kili's recovery. She hoped that Prince Fili was well too and hoped to hear from him soon._

"Do you think Kili's okay?" Tilda asked with a curling frown, tapping her little practice sword against the kitchen table.

Sigrid was kneading bread and answered as she pressed her fists into the dough. "I think if he was really sick, we would have heard."

Tilda nodded at that. There were other women in the kitchen, working hard. Sigrid had been told by the council that there were people enough to make her family's meals in her place, especially now that Dale was almost fully mended. But there were still other needs to see to – sharing what food there was amongst everyone, the trade starting again with cities across the water for fish and what remained of the dragon. King Thranduil had helped them find people willing to buy scales, claws and flesh. It was going to be a boon for some time to come, until folk started arriving to knock at the Mountain's door, wanting a share of the gold said to fill up every corner of Erebor. And that was another weight for Sigrid's Da to carry – how many people might arrive and expect help or more from Dale.

Her Da had worked hard to see Dale fit for living again, refusing to sit back despite being King. Sigrid tried to imagine a hand on her shoulder, a kind word in her ear each day, someone to stand beside her. Despite everything, it was all too much of a strange dream for now. She didn't stop working.

 _ **Deliveries from Erebor to Dale**_ _  
Three bags of clothing to be mended.  
Two boxes of jewellery to be sold.  
A note dictated by Prince Kili for Princesses Tilda and Sigrid, thanking them for their gifts. The stew had been delicious and the plants a real help in seeing his fevers gone. Captain Tauriel had used them like she had in Dale so Erebor's council had something different to talk aboutnow. Oin had sworn that her healing wasn't any kind of poisoning and Kili's Ma had fought hard for the Captain to begin her healing work. It had all been magnificent to watch. Prince Kili hoped to thank Princesses Sigrid and Tilda in person soon.  
One clean stew pot, addressed to Princess Sigrid._

When Sigrid lifted the stew pot, she heard a rattle. When she opened it, she found a metal and wood bracelet that matched the hairclasp she wore more often than not. The design involved lots of scrolling and whorls and the bracelet fitted Sigrid with a quiet rattle. She slipped it off her wrist and stared at it, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Then, her fingers clenched around the gift, she went to talk to her Da.

 _ **Delivers from Dale to Erebor**_ _  
Two bags of mended clothing.  
One crate of fresh fish.  
One dozen casks of tobacco, with a thick scroll of letters from the Blue Mountains.  
Three thick pairs of hand-knitted socks, from Princess Sigrid for Prince Fili._

"Prince Fili of Erebor, my lady."

Sigrid had a filthy apron on over her worn blue and grey dress and her raven hairclasp rammed through her stubborn tresses. She was directing the cooking in her family's kitchen – King Thranduil had recently sent a gift of fine vegetables and fruits and Sigrid's Da had invited a couple of families to the house for dinner that night. The group of talented and creative women who listened to and followed Sigrid were helping her make something out of what was at hand.

It'd been a bustling laughing atmosphere but now the kitchen went quiet at the announcement from the doorway. Thankfully Fili wasn't stood there himself. Martin, the boy who'd spoken, pointed down the hallway, and Sigrid quickly wiped her hands clean and put Janie in charge as she left the room, a quiet buzz starting behind her.

She had been venturing towards such a moment and now, well, her heartbeat was loud again. She hadn't actually seen Fili since he'd protected her from the horde of Orcs that'd run into Laketown, intent on so much destruction. But they had talked, communicated, saying what was needed. It'd been a comforting thought to lean on. The idea of possibly having it suddenly swiped away left her feeling very...empty. It felt too much like after the battle.

Fili was waiting for her in one of the greeting rooms, not sat on any of the comfortable chairs. He wore a sword on his back and several knives on his belt but he wasn't dressed for battle. His tawny breeches looked new and he was wearing the white shirt that Sigrid had mended and sent to him some time ago. His hair was still thick with beads and braids and he seemed tired in the same way Sigrid's Da did only he didn't look as weighed down by it.

Fili was looking at her too, Sigrid realised, his gaze sort of roving like he was taking note, maybe in the same way she was. Was he remembering the last time they'd met? Sigrid dipped into a curtsey

"Your Highness."

"Your Highness."

Fili sounded amused and he bowed deeply, his eyes twinkling a little as he righted himself, like he was inviting her to laugh at how they found themselves now, using such titles. Like a couple of kids, laughing at the grown-ups' behaviour. Sigrid smiled back, her heartbeat still loud to her own ears and very aware of how grubby she looked. But Fili's smile didn't falter.

"I'm glad you're wearing my gifts," he said. "They look...they look as well on you as I thought."

Sigrid coloured slightly but answered determinedly, "Thank you. I'm glad you liked the shirt I sent. I hope the jumper fits just as well."

Fili's smile became pleased and he reached into a pocket to produce a cloth bag. He weighed it in his hands looking down before glancing up at Sigrid. It felt like an important moment. But no words followed and Sigrid, armed with her loud heart, the way Fili had talked to her and the story of the Tauriel's courting beads, broke the silence. She needed to know if she needed to brace herself for that empty feeling, if she needed to make another plan. She hoped she didn't.

"My Da's council want me betrothed for Dale's sake. My Da doesn't want me married to a stranger. I'd not choose to marry someone who doesn't know much of me or my family and home, or doesn't seek to know any of it. Prince Fili, if you're willing, I'll choose you."

The taut silence after was thankfully only short as Fili hurriedly tipped out the contents of the cloth bag – Sigrid could see a jumble of gemstones and sparkling metal. Fili separately them out and Sigrid could now see that they were clumps of beads, for her hair? Fili's eyes were brighter than ever and while his hands were steady, there was an overwhelming pleasure to his expression that warmed her all the way through. She couldn't say anyone had ever looked at her in such a way before.

"The black gems set in silver are for courting, the green ones are for a betrothal to a Dwarf of royal blood. I'll make a set from pieces of my mother's betrothal and marriage beads for a wedding day."

They were all beautiful. Fili had made them for **her**. Sigrid stared, unable to contain her wondering smile. Fili smiled back, his expression still so warming.

"My council seeks a betrothal for me also; for Erebor. We'd be a good match, for Erebor and Dale."

Sigrid nodded, her heart still loud, her smile still wide. This was what she wanted; for Dale and for her Da. This was what both of them needed. It felt like an overwhelming victory, everything lining up well. She wanted more of the way Fili looked at her too.

"I can't promise an easy life," Fili warned her.

Sigrid couldn't imagine one.

"Neither can I. I'd like to see my family and Dale though."

"And you will. You won't be a prisoner. The fine work you've done for Dale and Erebor, that can continue. It'd be expected. Our Dwarven maids are warriors, weavers, scribes, miners, everything you can think of and more."

More lines were settling straight. Sigrid knew her Da wasn't happy with the idea – he'd prefer it if Sigrid married a Man, the Dwarves had treated the people of Dale so poorly before or King Thorin had. But Fili had helped provide for them over and over again and this solved both of their problems. Fili would rule Erebor one day and Sigrid was already helping run Dale. Sigrid didn't know what it'd be like to live among Dwarves and she knew, from her Da's meetings, that not all Dwarves even tolerated Men. But she wasn't so afraid of the idea that she wouldn't do it; for her family and her people. She would. She'd lived among people who'd looked down on her and her family before; she knew how to survive that. And she wouldn't be alone.

"There'll be a scroll delivered," Fili told her as he stowed the gemstones away in his pocket. "Ori'll write it; the official statement of betrothal. Both councils will get to be happy with it and then we'll sign it. Mum says to tell you that she'll be overseeing the making of a crown for your father, it was planned anyway but now she thinks it can be a gift showing what this alliance means to Erebor."

Everything was spinning quickly. But Sigrid nodded and held out a chapped hand. Fili smiled at the bracelet he could spy there, and firmly shook her hand. His fingers were so warm, with blisters that Sigrid recognised. Had he been working in a forge?

"I'll give you a lock of my hair," Sigrid told him, touching her hair as she spoke. "Like my Ma gave my Da. And another when we marry."

Fili's brow twitched, as though confused. Well, maybe it did sound strange to a Dwarf. Sigrid explained, "It's how my people mark a betrothal; a length of hair, a token to keep that no other will have. Some plait them and keep them tied with ribbons and some have them cast into jewellery, into lockets."

"Ah, to wear around their necks," Fili nodded in sudden understanding.

He seemed pleased with the idea. "I look forward to making us one each then."

He'd give her a piece of his hair too? For her own locket? Sigrid knew how important hair was to a Dwarf; she dipped her head in flushed thanks. Maybe they didn't really know each other but they saw what needed to be done and worked to achieve it, apart and now together. Together. Sigrid felt pleased too and as though some tension had been relieved. Whatever little she knew of Fili, she'd started to trust him.

She also realised they were still clasping hands, as the boy Martin announced Sigrid's Da's return to the house. Now her Da just had to see the way forward was clear too. He'd been more concerned with waiting when Sigrid had talked to him before, sure that the council were more worried about other matters, that it could be dealt with later, maybe even forgotten. It wouldn't be. Her heart was loud again, her hair needed retying. Fili's pocket jingled and they both smiled.

 _-the end_


End file.
